


New Things

by generalatomicsgalleria (charmingotter)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/generalatomicsgalleria
Summary: Deacons ponders some things while the sole survivor sleeps





	New Things

She was asleep, well, passed out was more accurate. Exhausted— having done God knows what before returning halfway across the Commonwealth to their little underground hideaway. Who knew how long she had been without sleep?

Deacon sighed. What was she doing. Why was she working herself to death like this? None of it made sense, for all the questions he had about her he had no answers to any of them. Even after having had her around for two month and another two before spying from afar. What he did know was that she was playing for more than their team and that would exhaust anyone. Regular trips to the Castle and the Brotherhood of Steel airport base. It raised her loyalty to question certainly, but he never trusted her completely anyway. 

Sighing again, he pushed these thoughts and aside and got up from where he sat to grab a blanket to throw over her. He tucked it carefully around her shoulders, more careful than usual even, as the last time he had reached over her he has almost gotten shanked in the kidney. Good instincts to be fair, but damn if it didn’t scare him. 

Watching her for a moment he noticed a couple of new injuries she had acquired while out. A cut below the eye, mostly healed. Scratches on her neck, fresh. And something large and bloody under a fair amount of bandages on her shoulder. Deacon tried not to worry about that one. He’d get Carrington to look at it when she woke up. 

Sitting back down where he has been tinkering with his pistol before, he realized one more thing he knew— she was particularly interesting to him and he couldn’t even say why.


End file.
